1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a physical quantity measurement sensor, the physical quantity measurement sensor, a sealing structure of the physical quantity measurement sensor and a method of manufacturing a cable with a resin molded body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sealing structure of a physical quantity measurement sensor is known that is provided with a sensor in a molded resin and a cable connected to the sensor (see e.g. JP-A-H08-111260).
A rotation sensor disclosed in JP-A-H08-111260 is provided with a cable (wire harness) connected to an output terminal of a detection portion, a sealing member (sealing portion) provided on an outer periphery of the cable and a molded resin covering a portion of the cable and the sealing member. The sealing member is formed of a thermoplastic resin adhesive to a sheath (outer skin) of the cable, and has plural crest portions with sharp top and plural trough portions on the outer periphery. The top portions of the plural crest portions of the sealing member are melted by heat of the molten resin to be molded into a molded resin, causing the sealing member to be adhered to the molded resin and to be attached to the sheath of the cable. This provides water-tightness (sealing properties) between the sealing member and the molded resin and between the sealing member and the cable.